EvoBlaze: Control Sequence/V2E3: Dividing Decisions (Nex and Sylar)/Transcript
---- Area: The 12th Hierarchical City of Kukunochi Within Sector 0's HQ As Sector 0 gathers in a meeting room, Nicaiah pops up on the largest screen after a flicker of white light as she sits looking at them from the desk, an expression of concern on her face as her hand strokes through her hair. Everyone quickly stands to attention. Mujihi: (Stands up and looks to the screen) Hey, what's the status, Nicaiah? Nicaiah: … Just as demanding and passive-aggressive as ever. I just was informed what’s within Kagutsuchi’s Restricted Area… and while I’m not allowed to completely divulge that info, (Holds her head) it's from the Third War of Armagus. Serza: ...Oh, wonderful… something connected to that “World Crisis” is being brought back huh? (To himself) So someone is trying to ignite the flames of an idea burnt out long ago. Nicaiah: I'm assigning roles to each of you...seeing as the Sector still won’t give any access or backup. Details will be sent to each of your devices. Mujihi: Any basic rundown? Nicaiah: The long and the short is that they want Zaezel and Valetha dealt with, and Nex and Sylar are a big problem too. Bitoku: I can handle that skank... Serza: (Clears his throat, gesturing to Bitoku) Ahem... perhaps it is best if we wait for our briefings before we go deciding who "gets" who. Nicaiah: You all are free to do what you want until I figure this out...I’ll let you know when I have specific briefings ready. With those words, the commander disappears from the display. Serza: Sounds as though our Commander got quite the earful from higher-ups ups. Mujihi: Whatever it is… I just wish I didn’t have this lingering doubt in my gut. (Frowns slightly in unease with his tails twitching) Primordial Awakenings: Episode 3 -Dividing Decisions- ---- ---- Past Burdens 2400ADWithin the Liberated City Kukunochi Area 00 -Sector 0 HQ- Nicaiah: What a bunch of bullshit! The angered commander yells and slams the report on the desk, ruffling the bangs of her mango-colored hair with a long sigh, and throwing her head back with a growl. Nicaiah: How could they be concerned over Nex and Sylar at a time like this… no doubt that they’ve been talking to the Hierarch again-- those damn pricks. And putting Komyo in this much danger… Slamming her hand down on the console in an act of frustration, a report is slung away. On the side of the report, there was a name, “Valetha”, and the request in large red letters- eliminate. Nicaiah: This sure has become a mess… I admit, Valetha is getting out of hand but… An abrupt knock on the door causes her to poke her head up. Nicaiah: Come in. She gruffly replies, twisting her chair around to the metal doorway that has a couple of lights flash by in a pattern until the two main sections pull away to open. There, in the entry standing to face Nicaiah is the mercenary beastkin, Bitoku. Bitoku: Commander, is now a good time? Nicaiah: I wouldn’t have let you in if it wasn’t. So? Bitoku: It’s about what Valetha said… I’m honestly nervous to ask you this, but I… Adjusting her position in her chair, her hands intertwine by the fingers and she leans in looking Bitoku’s direction. Bitoku: (Takes a deep breath in) Valetha, she mentioned you knew about the causes and reasons surrounding Wadatsumi… do you? Nicaiah: ...Yes. I do. Bitoku: Can you please tell me? What was Mujihi there for that day? And why did my parents… why did Valetha kill them? Nicaiah exhales a long sigh at her seemingly endless questions. There is no easy answer, and after the commander thinks over the repercussions, she comes to a decision. Nicaiah: It isn’t anything you want to know about. Bitoku: But I do want to know, I wouldn’t have come in here if not! Nicaiah: (Firmly) No. Drop it. Her tone is harsh as she quiets the beastkin, before leaning back into her chair and calming down. Bitoku's face becomes wrought with a sulking sorrow, and the beastkin holds her head low, unable to reply. Staring at that look causes Nicaiah to tilt her head away and sigh once more. Nicaiah: Pouting won't get you anywhere. I want you two to track down Valetha. Serza will be on another mission, so I'm entrusting this to you. Bitoku: Trust me, (Looks back up with a small glare) I’ve got no issues with beating down that skank. And if I do, I want to know what happened back then...no matter what it was. Gripping her forehead with a prolonged groan, Nicaiah weighs the thought in her mind. A couple of seconds pass until she answers the mercenary. Nicaiah: ...Alright, fine. Getting this situation under control is pivotal to the higher-ups, so just make it happen. Hearing her answer, Bitoku's expression loosens once more and she breathes in relief. Soon two sets of paper with runes inscribed on it are passed to her by the grumbling commander; Bitoku's hand reaches out to pull them in to take the time to look it over. Nicaiah: Give that one on the right to Serza. With perplexion, the blue-haired beasktin lowers the paper, setting her gaze to the Commander as she taps it with her the back of her hand once. Bitoku: Why are Sylar and Nex targets in this report...? Nicaiah: Do you want the long version or the short? Bitoku: ...Short? Nicaiah: (Rests her head in her hand) They want Nex because he’s got the Azure and they believe he’s tied to some outlandish idea he'll save the world; they want to have him purge the world of "evil" preventing souls from going back to their natural state and helping the world change. A (Grimaces in irritation) certain higher up won’t shut up about it...be thankful you’re not involved in that. Bitoku: Noted… it sounds a bit creepy. I knew Sylar was our enemy but any reason to why? Nicaiah: Sylar... they’re targeting him because he’s waged war on us in the past, responsible for destroying several sectors and sabotaging projects, granted he got his ass handed to him when Sector 51 caught up to him... (Bites her lip and shakes her head) and that man so despises us...and me. We used to have a better relationship, but... Bitoku: Sylar did all that-? Oh wow... Nicaiah: Doesn't matter... Sylar isn't your problem, Sector 51 wants him. By the way, I got your most recent report, but what saved you from getting killed by Zaezel...? Bitoku: Oh, that? (Quickly comes to attention) It was nothing, just, luck...certainly nothing more than that. She gives a nervous chuckle while scratching the back of her head, then quickly steps out the door heading toward the descending path, facing the commander all the way out the door. Nicaiah makes a confused expression, before shaking her head at a loss and returning to her business. ---- A fox beastkin's red ears twitch as he presses his back against the wall while looking over to the man sitting casually in a metal chair at a round table with his hat hiding his eyes. Serza: Can feel your stare you know. It's quite a curious one. Mujihi flinches with surprise when the man detects him, but his eyes dart away. As soon as it happens, a bit of a grin appears on Serza's face, lifting his head up slightly as he speaks in his mellow tone. Serza: Do you need something? Mujihi: No. Not so much need, but I have to ask... you were known as the Eye of Yamaorochi in the NOS a long time back, right...? Mujihi looks back to Serza, with a determined look on his face, despite the fact his pupils were small as they were when he felt a familiar presence. Serza: I suppose that was my alias before I left, yes… (Puts his hand out with his palm up as he looks his way) simply does wonder for the reputation. Mujihi: Were you ever in... Akitsu? Serza: (Eyes glint before he blinks) I was likely there...at some point, I imagine. The SIA tends to move around everywhere in the world. Mujihi: Well, do ya remember some kid talking about the view? To the point, he had to clarify that he wanted to ignore the wastelands? Stepping a little closer, Mujihi felt like he is going nowhere with his questioning, fearing of hitting a dead end. That fear only increases when the jade eyes of Serza close closer into a squint of disinterest. Serza: I’m sorry, where exactly are you going with this…? I didn’t sign up for twenty questions, and I must be going. With those words, the chair is pushed aside by the green-eyed man's right hand while he stands up, adjusting his dark-gray uniform and starts a nonchalant pace to a right corridor. Mujihi: ….Wait. He quickly puts his hand out, spreading his fingers and wiggling them in desperation as he tries to gather his thoughts. Mujihi: I’ll be quick then. Did you see me that day? Suddenly, Serza slows his steps toward the hallway, turning his head to the younger male without any inattentiveness. Seeing it as a signal to continue, Mujihi makes his words haste to get his point across. Mujihi: ...Because looking at you, you look quite familiar to someone I met that day, and I feel something familiar with you. Serza: … (Coils his head and chuckles slightly) I think falling unconscious might have messed with your head a bit. Though, I guess your thought isn’t completely out of the realm of possibility… The man admits, dropping his shoulders and tilting his head in mock surrender to entertain Mujihi's notion. Mujihi: Heh, you may be right, (Rubs his head) I may be crazy...but (Points his index finger out at him with his right hand) I’m determined. Mujihi grins at Serza, as much as he tried to play upbeat confidence, he was genuinely concerned with where Serza’s words lay. His hand returns to his side, while he awaits Serza's reply; his tail swishing side to side in apprehension. That lean man slips a smile once again, until turning around to give Mujihi his full attention, staring at his eyes directly. Serza: I suppose you are. He finally responds, and Mujihi releases his held in breath. Serza: (Adjusts his hat with the tip of two fingers) I heard that Akitsu was the target of a NOS assault due to mercenary forces being in the area, among other things. Among them was your father... my condolences, by the way. Mujihi: ...Thanks, Serza, that’s all I needed to know…..but this also confirms something else. Serza: Hm...? Mujihi: You said among them it was just my father. My mother and sister are possibly out there... you helped me in confirming my theory. Closing his eyes in thought, Mujihi shakes his head once in affirmation. Mujihi: I don’t hold your past actions against you either… it was all in the past, and I didn’t know who you were back then... I guess I could say it’s ironic. But I have no right to judge. Mujihi ends his words as he looks out the nearby window, showcasing the lab areas, his ears twitching when something else comes to mind. Mujihi: Still, to think it was you that day… that’s kind of crazy in hindsight… I mean, I couldn’t tell since you were younger. You were about our age, older a little maybe…? Serza: Well, during those years, the three were training me. Letting me handle an operation on my own. Unfortunately, that was during the time Ophius was taking its toll on my mind. A younger Serza is seen with eyes that were deep red and slit in like a snake's as he stands in an SIA uniform alongside the three other men, Akuhei, Lukain, and Fasado. Ophius, the emerald sword glistens in an eerie light. Serza: (Sighs in a reluctant way) So my apologies that my test ended up getting Tekina killed. Mujihi: You were trained by them? (Looks back at him with perplexion) Actually, that somehow makes sense… since Nex seemed a bit uneasy around you. Serza: Nex and I have met many times... but he doesn't trust me. Due to Ophius. Ophius came to mind, the blade of pure solid energy with the sheen of emerald to it. A skinny complexion and not a hint of malice in those strange neon eyes of his, he stood clad in his uniform, looking like the most harmless official in the world. In fact, he looked more suited to being behind a desk than being on the field. Mujihi: (To himself as he seemed puzzled) This so-called Eye of Yamaorochi, where’d he get that bad reputation from? (Looks to Serza) I myself don’t have a hard time trusting you, but I’m wary of you considering your past. Not to offend or anything. Serza: ("Chuckles quickly in amusement") Ahaa, none taken... (Flips the hat off and rolls it on his ring finger) I'd be surprised if you weren't at least, somewhat wary. The sound of approaching steps are heard, but Mujihi simply continues his conversation with Serza. Mujihi: Well, still, if it really was your weapon turning you against us that day, then I can’t really… hold anything against you. (Scowls quickly) Still hate the three douche bags though. Serza: You have your right to. Mujihi: But hey, the fact I know some of the truth...(His expression lightens up) that kinda helps me out and eases some worry! Bitoku sighs to herself as she taps on his shoulder, suddenly the leader realizes his partner is right behind him with a slightly displeased look in her eyes. Bitoku: ...Mujihi. Stop ignoring me. Mujihi quickly looks back at his companion who glares at him slightly, and he makes a sheepish grin in response. Taking the opportunity to end the conversation, the green-eyed LS member quietly begins to depart down the corridor; but again halts when Bitoku looks his way. Bitoku: (Hands a paper to him) Nicaiah wanted to give this to you. Serza: Ah... was just about to go speak with her. Sticking the papers in his suit's inner pocket, he returns to his task heading toward a stairwell leading up through the base. Gradually, the sounds of his feet hitting the metal steps dull until they're barely audible. Mujihi: So... (Turns to face Bitoku) how’d that talk with Nicaiah go? Bitoku: I’m pretty sure she was dodging the topic… but speaking of dodging, we dodged a bullet. Mujihi: What bullet? Bitoku: Almost let it slip that Sylar helped us out. Mujihi: That... could have been bad, I'm assuming. (Slightly uncertain) Isn't he technically LS' enemy? Bitoku: Considering the guy waged a freaking war on them! And I thought you had problems with Sector 51's management, but Sylar might just have it out for them more. Mujihi: Seems so... damn, but he honestly seemed harmless. But, maybe that's because we haven't upset him. A thought occurs to him that causes a grimace to appear as the two begin walking side by side to another section in the building, people passing them by with carts holding lab supplies and containers. Mujihi: ...Uhm, our mission doesn't involve him, right? Please say I'm right. Bitoku: No... just Valetha. And I want to get it done so I can learn about Wadatsumi... She walks ahead in a seemingly foul mood with heavy steps; Mujihi also squints in an almost pained way, sighing while he follows her toward the medical center. ---- In Reluctant Spirits An electronic door slides open with a slight grind, causing the girl sitting on one of the metal chairs to point her attention toward it. The slender figure of Serza enters, approaching her and holding two sealed files out. Serza: This one is yours... With a slightly nervous expression when Serza hands her the file, Komyo takes out the document sealed with a blue-colored Ars, and breathes in before she opens her briefing. After a few seconds, her eyes display her concern. Komyo: (A frown appears as she sighs) Oh… At the same time she speaks, Serza opens and holds his own assignment in one hand skimming over it before storing it in his uniform's inner pocket. Serza: (Offscreen) That doesn’t look like you’re too excited with your mission there. Komyo: (Looks up, keeping her reluctant look) Why would I be excited about it? It’s...asking me to fight the NOS directly. Serza: Well, I don't know if you were daydreaming through it all, but these two governments don't exactly have a great history with each other... this isn't a story where we're all going to work out our differences. This conflict is only the start of many. Komyo: (Dissatisfied) And it's a disappointing outlook all the same. Serza: (Tilts his head a bit to the side) Realistic, however. Komyo: Is so much sacrifice really the only way to see natural life restored? I've met some of those people in the NOS, and they aren't all deserving of this senseless violence. Why can't I just help people instead? While keeping his eyes on her, Serza replies in his calm and mellow tone, holding his hand out and explaining to an unhappy Komyo. Serza: No one said liberating the world would be a guiltless task, you know. Even the great Rogue Sectors failed to, and it’s why there are new minds for the job. The girl shakes her head and sets the assignment on one of the desks, walking away from it with a dejected sigh. Komyo: But I don't want to take part in this endless conflict with the World Order. I want to think there's an alternate way, and there are more important things going on, the people like Valetha and Zaezel...all the lives they're sacrificing. The official sets himself against the metal wall and glances away from Komyo. Serza: And they're being taken care of too. Valetha is Red Thunder's target, while Zaezel... Zaezel has plenty of enemies. Komyo: (Offscreen) Freeing the world is going to take more than just stopping the NOS though. Serza: (Sighs as he runs his finger along the edge of his hat) Everyone else is busily defending the liberated cities daily, and if it was anyone else in this position, they'd likely be honored to fight for that cause. Komyo: (Her eyelids droop) I suppose. But I can’t help but feel something about this is just wrong. (Conflicted as her hand rests on her opposite arm) Seeing both of those two on the battlefield, Reiga and Akari, and even Siegfried, it never once felt like we should be fighting. Serza: Well to no surprise. It won’t to someone who is so, erm, reluctant to cause harm to a living thing. Komyo: Is there something wrong with that? Serza: Ah, I suppose not. Believe me when I say the Prodigy feels the same, likely, with how Yyntal raised him. However, you two are going to be vital parts to this (Waves his hand about) eventual war… it’s only a matter of time before the World Order feels threatened and begins utilizing its greater powers less sparingly. You’ll have to adapt. Komyo: ...Then our higher-ups can't be upset that I don’t look forward to it. Straightening himself, Serza exhales in deep thought. Serza: No one looks forward to those ugly kinds of thoughts. War, death, the pestilence of the scourge conquering the souls of many--the desperation of desires...all inflicting suffering on the living. Komyo turns her eyes to him, raising her brow in surprise with an accompanying frown of concern. Komyo: Was that the Third War? Serza: (Tilts his head as if thinking about it) Well... those are the thoughts of it left with me from the Ophius...(Shrugs with open hands) it could be exaggerating. (Lifts his hat by the edge) Regardless, that fear won't save anyone. Doesn’t matter. Because to preserve the future you seek, to obtain your desire...you have to fight for it. Kill and sacrifice for it, even. There's a sense of harshness in his tone that wasn't present before, and it causes Komyo to react, twisting her neck away in thought. Komyo: (In amazement and appalled) But I don’t want to kill anyone... She replies strongly as her hand touches the hilt of her weapon and it emits a soft glow. Komyo: Aethereus Votum... Aura wasn’t made for that. (Points her gaze back to Serza) It’s meant to help restore the damage done to this world, not take lives from it. An ambiguous expression flashes across the male's face as he leans in. Serza: I'm not telling you to. But you can't exactly help restore things if you don't stop what's afflicting them, now can you? I'm just being logical here. How would you feel for letting your morals get in the way, costing your region? Now that would be a lot more lives lost right? There's a blooming emerald glint. Following the flourish of a serpentine hilt, from the base up a flurry of particles solidifies into a long edge burning in an intense shadowy green radiance that ripples. Serza adjust his hold on the hilt, steadying his weapon. Turning to look at it causes the young woman to become uneasy as she feels the spherical crimson constructs on that Exitium's body seem to stare at her. Komyo: (Nervously) I...understand your point, sir. Serza: (Looks at the weapon) You know that Ophius can sense the desires of others, so, I can say yours is strong, and it's a rare thing to seek what you do, but if you aren't willing to break the mold a little... (Squints in warning) you'll die and end up causing a lot more suffering than you can imagine. Stunned, Komyo makes a small inhale in alarm and lowers her head after those words, unable to look at the weapon or its wielder any longer. Just as soon, his tone shifts to a lighter one. Serza: (Offscreen) But that's just what Ophius feels, and the good news is that there is always time to change things... Komyo: (Steadies her gaze, still a bit uneasy) Right... Serza: If I had to make a guess, I would say that Sector 51 is... evaluating you. They know you have potential, but can you act on it? Komyo: I’m not sure myself. (Closes her eyes in thought) All I know is that the NOS has taken away the ability to follow our desires freely, stolen the divine connection that humanity were given. I know so long as they rule...these hopes of freedom will never become reality. Serza: (Gestures to her in satisfaction) Then that’s all you need to remember when you’re unsure. His blade disappears once more and he puts its hilt away against the belt. Serza: Use it to firm your resolve. After all, to restore a natural order the entire system of an artificial desire has to be brought down, and its power relinquished to the world. Under this new order, humans will find their way to escape the Seithr Scourge--so the majority of Sector 51 believes, anyway. Can’t say I see much credence in this whole thing but... Komyo: (Pulls her fingers through her hair) Oh I don’t know, Serza. I try not to think too much about Sector 51... I can't even keep up or follow what they're doing. But I do share the beliefs that our hope can be found from the Azure... it's just I have to wonder since the NOS hasn't even gone that far to understand the power above humanity. Serza: All for the sake of freedom and restoring those connections in the soul. (Smiles in amusement) When I was still in the NOS, their higher-ups believed in their own Prodigy, the same way the LS' lords seem to be trying to believe in you. Komyo: You're saying I symbolize their ideas? No that isn't right. (Still deflated) I don't even really want that, it feels strange and I really don't want to be involved in this war at all. But I don't even seem to get that choice. Seeing the downtrodden girl, the official shrugs and takes the assignment from the table before handing it back to her as she lifts her hand to take it almost lifelessly. Serza: It's like the life got sucked right out of you. Wasn't my intention there. If you're so down about it, you can ask them once this whole matter in Kagutsuchi is settled. Komyo puts the document away and straightens out with a sigh. Serza: We should be going, yes? Outside of your orders from the top, Nicaiah gave me the task of ensuring you get to Nex, before I go off and handle my own matters. He turns around and walks back to the door, Komyo follows after him with a look of confusion. Komyo: Wait, what about you? What were you told to do? The official's steps stop after he hears her. Serza: Ah... mine is a bit, sensitive. Let’s just say they’re making use of my abilities as a former SIA agent. They also want me to try and take those two. Realization shakes Komyo, the girl quickly steps out in front of Serza and the official stops looking down to her with his emerald eyes. '' '''Komyo': (Alarmed) Serza, you can’t do that...you know what they will-- Serza: (Dismisses her concern with a gesture) Calm down...it’s fine. I have my own reasons for keeping an eye on our favorite “Savior”. So long as he’s smart, he won’t get caught. As for the other one, well, that depends on his intentions here... Komyo frowns with a bit of contemplation, her own pace slowing and letting Serza get ahead of her as he traverses the metallic corridor. ---- Demonic Misfit Area: Kagutsuchi Outside the Higher Levels A hooded male figure walks along the streets, arms covered by his coat's long sleeves stretching high over his head as he exhales, completely unfazed by the heavy amount of Seithr in the air. '' '''Sylar': What a mess they've left here...and it doesn't look like Nex even gives a single ounce of care in the world. He keeps a steady pace and approaches a building covered in Seithr, it's been overrun, solidifying on bits of it save the spots locked down with plated Ars that reflects a certain restriction spell. After approaching it, the demon lifts his head and huffs in amusement at the sight of the locks. Extending his claw from the ends of his sleeves, he presses his talons against the sheets of steel, tapping against it in a short beat. Person A: (From in the building) Who the hell are you? Get out of here, there's still some of those things around here... A harsh voice spits at him from a small slit, a bit broken up by clear fear. Sylar rubs his head briefly before glancing at the sign on the building flickering in neon light. Sylar: Sign says you guys are open right there. Person: A-are you insane? Do you have no idea what's happening in Kagutsuchi right now? Sylar: (Unconcerned) Hmm? Person: You're gonna get killed, we're not letting you in, now get out of here! Find somewhere else! Sylar: Hah--think I need protection? Hardly. (Ignores them with a sigh) Alright, well, I can wait out here. (Leans back against a post) I really could use a pick-me-up in the form of a-- His words trail off into a slight pause when a haze of shadowy particles blow through clustering together. Behind him a few feet, crystalline objects appear in the lumps and ignite it with energy causing it to take on vague humanoid shapes. Without looking at the beings, Sylar lets out a sigh void of its usual enthusiasm and speaks up in a mirthless tone. '' '''Sylar': Oh would you look at that, hellspawn...you guys making yourselves at home here ever since the barrier weakened huh? Really sucking the place dry... Seithr Being A: Demon...what are you still doing in this city? Somehow there's surprise laced in its strange droning tone. In response, the Demon finally turns around, walking away from the post to the front of the door and takes a few quick scans of the beings and their glinting crimson shards. Sylar: Funny, I have that exact same question. What is it you’re all after? You all don't get enough souls in that god-forsaken hellhole? Seithr Being A: We follow the greater mind...it's attention is here in this city. Sylar: (Points to them with his claw in understanding) Ah, course, no desires of your own after all... Without any concern, he walks over closer to their spot on the open streets, looking at them with a slight mocking glare. Sylar: But you must be talkin' about Zaezel since I don't see any other obvious demonic beings from the Boundary looking to unleash a living hell on the souls here. Seithr Being A: There's a chance to connect to a vital tool hidden within this city. In order to make enough of a disruption... Seithr Being B: ...is part of why we are here. Their hissing is firm, but Sylar grins, taking that in for a moment and then nods once in affirmation. Sylar: (Waggles his index talon up and down at them) I get it... someone is messing with something they shouldn’t be touching. How did something like this reach all the way here? Guess Kagutsuchi has some secrets of its own. Seithr Being C: Do you seek an opportunity at this strength as well? Sylar: (Looks at them in amazement) You kiddin’? (Grins) I'll be the first to find it, obviously...You pointless piles of reanimated energy and Seithr can try to keep up if you want. At the end of his words, he splays his talons, and bolts and electric currents begin to crackle in a blackening shadow. The shadowy humanoids watch the lightning with their beady and colorful eyes. Seithr Being A': Demon, Zaezel has said it before, you’re not our foe... Flicking his hood back beneath his collar, the Demon shakes his head in relief letting his ash-black hair stick out, the odd streak of a vein-like pattern of electric blue on a single clump of strands. He chuckles and then lunges in to slam his talons straight into the body of one of the black beings, gripping the crystal and tearing it out in a crackling flare. Sylar: Then you can tell him he better start treating me like it. No more running, I want to send him back to the darkness he came from. It's what he deserves! Crushing the crystal a second later in emphasis, he frowns as its energy surges through his arm lighting the young male's talons a pale bluish white, bothered by the sensation, Sylar clicks his tongue and swiftly pulls his arm back. Meanwhile, the two others lurch away back into the Seithr before the electricity can reach them. Seithr Beings: Have it your way... you'll soon remember the truth regardless. As they disappear, Sylar straightens his posture once more and grumbles, unsatisfied as he pulls his sleeves back over the seithr-infused limbs and pulls his hood over the top of his head once more. Sylar: Cowards. (Squints) I'll beat it out of that hellspawn... I'll find out how he's able to use that kind of strength without wasting away. He turns and looks at the seals with an amused grin when they shatter from the residue energy. Making his way to the establishment once more, he wedges himself in through the broken bits of the entry, stepping onto hardwood floors. The instant he sets his foot down, the people scatter away, some of them holding an Ars pointed at him, the Demon places his hands up in a non-threatening manner. Sylar: (In sarcasm) You're welcome for chasing those annoyances outta here... For only a moment they lower their weapon, a gun-type Ars and the barrel points itself to the wooden floor, though the middle-aged man who seems to run the place still gives a heavy stare to the Demon. Person A: Who are you kid, how'd you kill that thing? Sylar: I’m no one important. Just a wanderer. Older Man: (Squints in warning) I suggest you leave your clever tongue at the entry... 'cause lies are gonna get you swarmed by the NOS real fast if I call in. Sylar: Pfft... gimme a break here. If they didn't save your ass now, they won't bother with your call. You know how many they're getting right now? The Demon walks away from the man who seems to ponder over that response, the other people in the room give him odd looks, keeping their distance in suspicion. Older Man: (Gestures to the others in reassurance, putting the weapon across his shoulder) It's fine. Doesn't seem like he's here to hurt anyone. Throwing himself into the seats of the booth surrounding one of the tables, he makes himself comfortable. A bit tired, Sylar closes his eyes slightly and tries to relax, letting out a breath. Sylar: Great-- Now... can I please have that drink? Could use it even more after that… After receiving reassurance from the older male of their establishment, the frightened bartender finally pokes up from the counter. Bartender: What is it you wanted? You must be a heavy drinker to take on those kinds of things... Sylar says nothing, instead lifts his arm, and gestures to the poster on the far end of a wall of a large milkshake overflowing with whipped cream and toppings. Bartender: (Dumbfounded) ...A milkshake? Sylar: (Smiles in anticipation) Don't forget the cherry...that’s the best part. ---- Replacement Nex stares at the vampire with a certain annoyance in his two-tone eyes that squint. Myri stays behind, still in heavy thought over what the rebel had said. Nex: You decide to show up now? Legna: (Turns her head away with a sigh at his attitude) My, do you always have to use that growling inflection? Nex: Do you always have to intervene in my life? Legna: Only since you’ve chosen to walk this road of yours...I’m afraid it is too risky of a task to leave it to your own destructive and savage devices. You’ll likely take the whole city down with you. Nex: (Scoffs) You exaggerate so much, you know that? What do you want anyway, Legna? Legna: If you’re still chasing after the remnant of that device the NOS was designing for the system eight years ago, a word of caution. Prepare that girl now that you’re in the higher ranks of the city. Nex: (Shakes his head trying to understand) Come again? (Steps forward with a squint) Prepare her for what? Legna: (Exhales in thought, resting her fingers on her cheek) Do you believe she was under Lazarith’s protection for no reason? Nex: In case you forgot, I’m following your advice, why don’t you just tell me what’s so damn important about her--besides the fact she can affect the desires of my Grimoire. Legna: No. You chose a path of hardship, didn’t you? You are dragging her with you on it, neither of you will receive answers, you have to earn them. She calmly answers him, resting herself against the ever-present pillar of embellished designs as she looks at him from above. Nex’s scowling visage twists before he looks away. Legna: The road to the Azure is one that has many paths, failure in most, and to do what you desire, it requires you to find this possibility. The system is an obstacle to you. She is the key to removing its interference so you can reach the core. I don’t know how to put that more plainly in a way even you can grasp. The hands of the rebel clench in slight frustration, but he adjusts himself and responds firmly. Nex: Fine, I’ll keep going on instinct. Also, not here for the Azure, I’m here to take back what I lost. The Azure is something I could care less about, so as long as it doesn’t go completely insane and take me with it, I don’t care. With a hint of disappointment and sorrow, the vampire sighs. Legna: You should care about it. Nex: I know it’s part of what I need to break their system, you know as well as I do the Azure alone isn’t gonna cut it. Legna: Yes...I am aware. But to destroy with that power...aren’t you at all concerned what repercussions it may have? Without much concern, the young man begins to move ahead once more, leaving Legna on her perch on the pillar. With each step, Nex makes his resolve clear in his voice. Nex: I said I would do this at any cost. I meant it. Besides, there’ll be others at that point to deal with the aftermath. (Gestures to Myri behind them) Like her. Legna: (Sighs) It is only a possibility. But nonetheless, before you go rushing off... I am adding to our own forces, then. Scrunching his brow in thought, Nex turns his head to look at the vampire once more in doubt. Nex: Putting another piece on your board, huh? Legna: One can say that. After noticing the rebel pointing her way, Myri finally decides to come over and join the two, her eyes still showing her upset. Myri: Miss Legna... sorry for keeping my distance. I needed some time to think. Legna: Understandable, given what you were told. The last of her frown disappears as she tries to gather herself, Myri folds her hands behind her back and looks to the Observer. Myri: I think I am okay now, though. So...what is it you were talking about--a new person? Just as her words finish, a spectral light blossoms around the space beside the Vampire, and in its place is the figure of a half-cat beastkin who had seen better days. His tone is just as tired and carries a jaded vibe while he studies the girl in front of him. At this point, Nex turns around completely in alarm to take in the appearance of a spectral being. ???: That would be me. It does not mean well for you to underestimate yourself, Myri, great power can come from the least likely of places. Myri: (Stares at the specter in surprise) A cat beastkin...? No, you look a bit strange for one...? Nex: (Slightly unnerved as he reels away when the spirit suddenly appears) Gh… Myri: (Looks at Nex in confusion) Is something wrong, Nex? Nex: What? No-- just, tch, Legna, why did you have to bring someone back...? Legna: I thought it would be useful. (Looks at the wraith) This is no ordinary cat beastkin. Nex: (Still frowning) No, it’s not, he’s not supposed to be here...he's... ???: Believe me that’s not by choice, after all, it’s been quite a while since I’ve walked this plane. Please, call me Koyoto. Myri: He seems okay. (Smiles and bows to him) Nice to meet you, Koyoto. Nex: I don't have the time to be talkin’ to someone that isn’t supposed to be in our world anymore. He walks right by, leaving Myri with a puzzled expression while Legna closes her eyes, right when the rebel passes her. Legna: Nex, you can spare a few moments. You were unconscious over a day due to the mental and physical strains of utilizing the Grimoire, or will less than an hour of your time truly be so detrimental? Uttering a slight grumble, Nex makes a pause near a stone that he decides to set his body back against, turning himself to face them once more. Koyoto: (To Legna) Seems he’s changed quite a bit, I guess everything after Imyo’s death was worse than I expected. Legna: (To Koyoto) Yes... I warned you he wouldn’t be the same. Nex: You mind tellin’ me what you’re talking about? Legna: Do you remember this man, Nex? Nex: No. Should I? Legna: I restored him in the groves nearby the independent sector, a ruined but modest little place where the remains of strong magic were... not too far from Imyo’s residence. Nex: (Sighs in annoyance) Where are you goin’ with this? Legna: He is someone I trust, just like Imyo… and I will say this much, he’s from the War. Myri: Wait, really? Nex looks at the spirit momentarily with a squint and sigh of disbelief. Nex: How the hell did you find one of the spirits of the people in the War? I thought most were gone due to the Exitium. With a sense of great pride, a smile curls on Legna's delicate features as she hums. Legna: Never underestimate an Observer, let alone one of my caliber. The NOS system may have weakened my abilities, but not enough to put me in total check. Koyoto: Plus my circumstances are quite a bit less than normal, even by most standards, it would take far more to permanently destroy me. But yes, I was very much involved in the war, and carried out many missions with Imyo. Shifting around in disinterest, the rebel rolls his eyes at the response, gesturing to him in dismissal. Nex: (Points his gaze to him in suspicion) Odd, considerin’ I haven’t heard him say anything about you. Koyoto: Given what I’ve been told about your memory, that’s not really surprising, by that point we only were able to get in contact for emergencies or missions, what with the NOS breathing down our necks for a chance at erasing us. Nex remains quiet, lowering his head and still unhappy with the situation. Legna: Regardless, Koyoto will be traveling with you. Nex: (Alarmed) What? Why? (Shakes his head as he walks over to her, pointing to Koyoto) You summoned him, he should stay with you. Legna: He is probably one of the only ties to Imyo left, Nex. Nex: (Eyes widen before he scowls) Not to me he isn’t. I don’t know him, and I don’t appreciate you inserting this guy into my business. Myri: (Tries to interject as she frowns) Nex, I really don’t see the harm in any of it… Koyoto: Given the circumstances, there's not really a way around it. Should the protective measures around your abilities fail, it would be prudent to have a magic user around. Nex: (Presses his teeth together) Protective measures? What the hell--? Koyoto: (Looks at Legna) Though I am curious as to how I am supposed to stay corporeal when you’re not around. Nex: (Growls, curling his fingers into his palm to make fists) You’re seriously pissing me off with this, Legna. You know exactly how I feel about this. Despite the harshness of the rebels reply and his narrowing eyes full of sudden bitterness, Legna maintains her composure, answering without looking at him. Legna: You can’t allow your experiences to shut you from everyone, this man, whether you believe it or not, was one of Imyo’s closest allies. He is here and Imyo is not. Afterward, she brings out a small cat sculpture from a golden glyph, putting it out near Koyoto. Koyoto: (Eyes widen at the sight of the statue) How did you get that, last I saw it… well, nobody should have been foolish enough to try to get it. The fingers of the vampire touch the statue with care, and a solemn tone seeps into her voice while her eyelids fall over her golden eyes. Legna: Imyo retrieved it after your death. He would not depart without it... he knew that he would not live long, and wanted to tie any loose ends, so he brought it to me for an event such as this. Nex: (Under his breath) Imyo...knew he would--? Hearing it all causes Nex to closes his eyes, before throwing a rare pained stare away from the two. Taking a second to look at Nex's closed-off posture, Myri places her attention at the statue. Myri: Whoever made it put a lot of work into it… Koyoto: (Looks forlornly at the statue) My wife made it for me the day we met, she used to sculpt to keep her mind off of the War. I should have known Imyo would have been the one to get it, it was only a matter of time after one of us was found, the other would have been as well. Legna: Koyoto, I need you to transfer some of your energy into it. It can be used as a tether. Nex: (Through his teeth) Legna, what the hell do you mean Imyo knew he’d die? Legna: He couldn’t bring himself to tell you such, afraid it would break your spirit. Koyoto: (Takes the statue into his hand and begins the transfer) He assumed he would have the time to make sure you were strong enough to take it, which… didn’t work out very well. For a few seconds, Nex paces about his spot and shakes his head a few times in succession his feet shuffling through the grass and gravel swiftly. After a squint in clear offense, he swiftly turns his back to the others and begins to draw away without a word, letting out a huff. Spotting the male trying to leave, Myri calls to him in alarm. Myri: Nex, where are you goi-- Nex: (Restraining his anger) Away from this. Legna: (Firmly) Nex. Imyo trusted him. So do I, in fact he and Imyo were among the only ones I trusted to handle a situation like yours, you-- Nex: (Furiously) I don’t give a damn! He spins back around, pain and anger clear in his voice that raises in volume over the vampire's. Fists trembling a bit, shadows begin to dance around them in a crimson haze, his breathing harsh through an open scowl. Nex: I don’t even know him, I don’t care what you brought him here for, so don’t expect me to accept it! I can’t! Myri shies away near Legna as the dark energy flares around Nex. Nex: I’ve heard enough, okay! You just told me Imyo’s promise meant nothing because he died anyway! Legna: (Calmly) You can’t accept this man, or you won’t, because you don’t wish to? Irritated beyond restraint, Nex gives off a final growl of indignation and turns away sharply as he heads toward the inner city once more. Myri: I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like that… Legna: I knew this would drag up the anger and pain in him, but he has to overcome this. Koyoto: I’m not surprised, Imyo… he meant so much to him, and even back then I was to busy with my own tasks to help him with his charges. He probably sees me as a replacement rather than a memory, which is something I will have to combat, I suppose. Legna: That is the likely case, at least in his mind. It will take time, but it will help him mend those scars in the end. Legna takes the statue and hands it to Myri who looks at it, puzzled. Legna: Keep it with you. Koyoto is an ally most important to me, so keep it safe. Myri: Oh… (Nods) alright, I will. Koyoto: Hopefully, we can get through to Nex, I worry about what may happen if we don’t consider his power. There are only so many precautions we can take. Myri: (In wonder) You know about Nex’s power…? Legna: As I said, he and Imyo were among those who I trusted to handle such a case. If Nex accesses it before he’s ready... I doubt we will be able to salvage his soul or the Azure. And in that event, no one here will stand a chance against what’s to come. Myri: (Walks up to Koyoto) Then I guess we have to trust each other. I was told the people who battled in that War were trying to bring the world into chaos, but to be honest I don’t think that’s all true. Besides… (Closes her eyes) Lukain said my parents were rogues too. (Smiles) For what it’s worth, I’m happy you’re here. Koyoto: (Smiles) Thanks for that, and it was far more complicated than the NOS shattering the evil rogues. Though history is written by the winners, so I suppose I’m not surprised. Myri sits on one of the fallen structures, clasping her hands together in thought. Myri: I’m trying to let people’s actions determine whether or not I can trust them. Legna: That is how it should be. Simply because the NOS protect your world doesn’t mean there aren’t those like Akuhei who will attempt to exploit those positions. Myri: Right...that’s why I’m trying to become more accepting of Nex and the others. Still, his power... well (Frowns in unease) I’d be lying if I said it didn’t scare me. Legna: Yes. Hopefully, the measures taken in the past against the Grimoire will hold through until we are prepared... Koyoto: It scared many of us, which is why such drastic measures had to be taken, and why despite my misgivings I have to continue what Imyo started. Myri: I’ll do what I can to help while trying to learn more about my own part in this. Legna: Stay alive. I am counting on you both. I will be waiting in the interim, and handling some of my own business. Legna turns away from the two and opens a portal to her estate. Koyoto: (Chuckles to himself) She's just like her, always leaving me with the hard work with mo more than a cryptic word. Myri looks over to where Nex went, wondering if she should try to find him or wait. After a sigh, she decides to remain. ---- A Controversial Reputation A glass overflowing with sugary liquid slides over the surface of the table and as soon as this occurs, Sylar shoots up and takes the glass swiftly with a sense of eagerness. He removes the cherry by the stem and tosses it in his mouth before lifting the milkshake and starts to guzzle it, regardless of the chill it sends down his throat. With a satisfied grin his mouth parts from the edge of the glass. Sylar: That's all I needed right there. From another table, the older man watches the younger male. Older Man: You're an odd sort. Killing those beings and then asking for a milkshake... Sylar: (Places the glass down) Sweets are one of the few things I still enjoy in this life. Older Man: (Turns his attention to the people in back) None of these people were ready to deal with the kind of threat these terrorists are causing, and those beings of Seithr are only making it worse. When his words finish, the Demon tilts his neck a bit to see the people in the back at other tables, remaining quiet as they watch. Older Man: (Offscreen) We've had uprisings before, but the Government has never let things get this bad and these people all count on them for safety. Sylar: (Scoffs as he shrugs and adjusts) And can't do a damn thing for themselves... Older Man: (Sighs in acceptance) You're not wrong. That's why I carry that around with me. (Gestures to the ars) Taking a look over the weapon sitting on the counter, Sylar notices the engravings on the barrel and the decorative emblem on its holster. Sylar: (Raises his brow) ... isn't it uh, illegal to be packin' something like that around? Older Man: (Plainly) Desperate times. (Sighs) That Ars has seen many conflicts, just when you think things are starting to quiet down, someone stirs up trouble. Never thought it'd reach one of the Government's cities though... (Woefully) but that Beast of Sin came here. We'll be lucky if the city survives at all. Listening with a disgruntled frown, Sylar looks at the rest of the drink in his glass and taps it with concealed talons. Older Man: What about you? Sylar: (Looks back up) Me? I was just trying to learn what's going on, really, before my friend goes and does somethin' stupid. 'Cause he's real good at that... In understanding, the other male nods. Older Man: Information, then. Well, we do get hearsay here...and since you helped us with those things, go ahead and ask what you need. Sylar: (Raises his brow in surprise) Huh, really? Older Man: If you could defeat those beings, I wouldn't exactly want to make an enemy of you. It takes even well-trained soldiers several strikes to break the bodies of those shards. Sylar: Fair enough... then you know what's causing Kagutsuchi to be such a target lately? (Pauses to think about it) Er... besides Nex. Mulling over it for a few short seconds, the man sets his elbows on the surface to lean in as he furrows his brow and tries to recall. Older Man: Nothing has come through that would draw people's attention, (Puts his palms against the table, thinking of something) except for a leak in some kind of study that got a member of the NOS exiled... (Shaking his head in doubt) but that was years ago, he's been staying here under their watch. Why this leak is suddenly of interest to anyone-- I couldn't tell you. Squinting in contemplation, Sylar leans back further against the cushioned part of the booth, taking hold on his drink once more. Sylar: I think I have an idea... (Lowers his head, resting it above his knuckles) and if there's any connection, then this is gonna get a lot worse... wonder where that chick with those guns went. He says it to himself before raising his voice to a normal volume again. Sylar: You know where they're hidi-- Just as he begins to speak, there's an abrupt sound of new footsteps as two other figures step into the room. A tall wolf beastkin wielding a halberd-type armagus, and a slender woman at his side. The male comes into the room with purpose, and Sylar watches them approach and take the attention of the people. Sylar: (Shrugs with a sigh) Well, so much for that. Think I'll just go figure it out myself... The Demon takes his drink and stands back up, walking around the edge of the table before he starts to move past the newcomers. As he draws away, he overhears the conversation. Older Man: (Offscreen) Did you need something? Zerde: (Offscreen) We're looking for the exile, have you seen them at all? It causes him to stop his movement briefly, the clacks of his soles on the wood give way to silence. Older Man: (Points to Sylar) Are you friends with that younger man there? He just asked something similar about the state of our city. Zerde: Younger--? A twinge of confusion to the response, the wolf beastkin's ears twitch and he takes a quick glance to the Demon who has his back to the others and keeps his claws hidden in the outer pockets of his coat. Sylar: (Flatly) Nah, I don’t know those hired hunters. Was just on my way out anyway. No longer concerned with the Demon, the beastkin refocuses on the one in front of him. Zerde: (Looks at the man once more) Do you know or not? Older Man: (Squints in uncertainty) Unfortunately, saying that to a bounty hunter could get everyone here in trouble. Zerde: (Unconvinced as he huffs) You were just going to tell him... Older Man: That man doesn't seem to have any affiliations, so the Government is less likely to know who I spoke with. Besides, it was for an unintentional favor. Zerde: A favor? (Looks back to Sylar, gesturing to him to wait) You there. Why don’t you stay for a moment longer? (To the older male while still pointing to Sylar) You can tell him and we’ll be on our way. As soon as the words reach him, Sylar puffs air through his teeth in amusement. Sylar: Hah. I just said I was on my way out. (Without turning around, holds the glass up) I really wasn’t here for more than my drink and I’ve heard enough, so... In a split second, a stone shoots like a bullet as it turns into a stalagmite that fires from one of the emerald spikes on the head of the halberd. The sound of shattering glass cuts the air as the rest of the sugary beverage splatters across the flooring. Sylar: (Disappointed as he looks at the pieces of glass and lowers his arm) Seriously? What did that milkshake ever do to you? (Through his teeth in annoyance) Talk about a fucking waste... way to ruin my mood there-- pal. Zerde: (Bluntly as he squints) Now listen, we have a job--so why don't you turn around and help us all get what we need. These people have enough problems on their hands, and I doubt you want to give them another. Sylar: (Smiles daringly, refusing to turn around) Then why don't you come over here and make me? Without a hint of amusement at his response, the beastkin walks over to Sylar quickly and reaches to him in aggression. Zerde: I don’t have time for this. Turn around and-- He starts to turn Sylar around by the shoulder, and the instant he does so, he takes note of the pitch black sclera hiding shimmering whitish blue irises. Zerde: (Alarmed) You’re… The mercenary can hardly finish his words before Sylar draws his weapon in a flourish, sweeping the man’s legs out from under him with one of its ends, before swinging his opposite claw against his foe's neck and slamming him face-down against the table blasting the surface into splinters with the force of the blow. Sylar: (Harshly) Shut it. You said it yourself, these people don't need more problems. While Sylar holds the beastkin to the floor and Apolloexon behind his back, the sound of a gunshot is heard, causing him to flinch. A rune lights up at the tip of the barrel of the gun that the older man holds, pointing it at the two younger males. Older Man: Now you two are making a mess, I don’t know what’s going on, but you better sort it out before I call the authorities. Sylar: (Growls in frustration) Devil be damned... With clear annoyance he tosses Zerde against the side wall nearby where he crashes against shelves of drinks and other objects, shattering the glass as he drops down to the floor in a hunched over position with a growl. Sylar: (Smiles mirthlessly as he puts his arms up and steps away) Like I said... was just leaving. With those words, he turns and exits the building. After recovering from the attack, Zerde watches the male leave and holds his temple which bleeds. Zerde: (Sighs) ...Does he seek to cause a genocide here too? Lutha, who hadn’t spoken the entire time, approaches Zerde. Lutha: You got your tail handed to you there, darling. Next time... we should avoid picking a fight with one of the more dangerous criminals. Zerde stands up, dusting himself and looking at the people. '' '''Zerde': Guess we have to take a different approach here. Sylar walks away from the building and shakes his head, his mood soured by the events. Sylar: (Huffs) Tch, talk about a damn buzzkill. His claw pokes out from his sleeve and the Demon clenches it as lightning crackles around his talons, trying to feel for energy traces. Sylar: Need to find that core the hellspawn has... ---- While Komyo and the others prepare to leave, Serza walks to the main door and steps into Nicaiah's office. Serza: So...about this bit of my assignment here...why the sudden interest? As though knowing what Serza speaks of, Nicaiah turns herself around in her chair and holds her temple in a troubled mannerism. Nicaiah: Based on the events earlier, they think she might be the one... and before they figure something out, I want to see it for myself if it's the case with this model. Serza: (Lifts his head) Ah, the Lieutenant's partner...the Marshal does keep his cards close. Nicaiah: What you reported was correct, right? She summoned the Murakumo. Serza: Indeed. (Walks over closer as he places one of his hands on her desk) Something strange also happened... Nicaiah: (Squints) Strange? Taking a moment before speaking, Serza leans in and stares at Nicaiah with great focus and earnestness. Serza: Near Nex, she undergoes a process of breaking the program the system is placing on her, (Gestures with his hand) the program the original adhered to. This makes her quite violent...and the origin point of that program's activation is unknown. Nicaiah: (Eyes widen) An Irregularity--is it from a desire or--? (Dismisses the thought, rubbing her face) No, doesn't matter, it makes it more vital to get Komyo to him. Serza: (Straightens back out) Ah, of course... but what exactly can this girl do against an unknown factor? Nicaiah: Because if what I heard from some old friends of mine is true, then she's a backup in case things go wrong... an insurance policy. A smile of amusement crosses the official's expression when he hears her. Serza: I see...interesting. Nicaiah: If things don’t work out, don’t hesitate to keep that AIP from becoming our enemy before these programs take hold...and bring her here if you can. Serza's green eyes close a bit into a look of confusion. Serza: Those... aren't exactly your orders, are they, Commander? Nicaiah: Does it matter? I need to see these programs before making any rash choices... god knows what anyone else would do with her. Serza: (Pockets his hands and leans to the side) Do you believe she has a connection to that other one? Nicaiah: (Hesitant as she lowers her head) I don't know...and that's bothering me. (Offscreen as another scene is shown) [Dialogue, Nicaiah]: Nex said she was gone...but as far as I know, she was the only one with a program reactive specifically to his Azure and Grimoire. Which means... Lukain either has a backup of his own, or she isn't gone. Not entirely... after all, she was an Irregularity... ''A girl stands on the bars of metal jutting out from the rubble, rays of moonlight touch her body where cold crimson eyes are seen and a long red-violet ponytail hangs down. The cloak of crimson flutters from the artificial but harsh wind. Her eyes on the man on the lower level who moves toward the inner area of the higher city. Feeling eyes on him, that male halts briefly looking down at his hand to see crimson veins glistening on it. In alarm Nex grips his wrist and scans his surroundings finally pointing his offset gaze up at the spot with a scowl to see nothing there. Just as quickly as they appeared, the streaks of darkness burning within his hand vanish. '' ---- End of Dividing Decisions Continues in: Lurking Shadows ---- Category:Control Sequence Transcript